Harry Potter vs Twilight
by ronweasleyisawesome
Summary: A quiz beetween Harry Potter characters and Twilight characters with your host Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does and I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

General POV.

Harry Potter vs. Twilight.

"Hello I am Tom Riddle also known in the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort. But tonight I will take a break from my busy schedule of trying to rule the world and bring you this quiz show called Wizard or Vampire."

"Tonight we have two teams they are The Wizards Are Awesome and We can Suck Your Blood. We will have 10 rounds of questions and the winner we be rewarded with the victory and if the wizards win 1.000 million Galleons and the vampires 1.000 million what ever they want" around him there were eruptions of screams.

"To start we will introduce the players of the teams on The Wizards Are Awesome we have the world famous Harry Potter, His faithful sidekicks Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, My old friend Severus Snape, The old but very powerful Albus Dumbledore and from the Muggle Artifacts office Arthur Weasley" cheers came out off everywhere and only a couple of boos.

"And on the We Can Suck Your Blood team we have Edward Cullen that looks extremely familiar to the boy I killed two years ago, Bella Swan the fearless human, Jacob Black the loveable Werewolf, Carslile and Esme the married vampires and Charlie Swan, Bella's muggle dad"

"What the hell is a muggle" asked Bella's dad.

"A non magical person dad didn't you read the books I gave you about wizards" replied Bella.

"Ok can we please get back to the show I want to go home and watch Azkaban's most wanted" Tom asked.

"Ok round one the subject will be" he said as he pulled a piece of paper out of a hat. "The subject will be math. Please nominate a member of your team to play this round I will give you five minutes while I ask a question for the audience. The question is If you are at Hogwarts for your sixth year how old are you?"

A member of the audience puts up their hand. "Um is it 16" he said.

"Yes it is you win …………… a broomstick signed by Harry Potter please note it does not fly"

"Now back to the questions Wizards who is going to play for you this round?"

"Hermione will play for us Tom" says Albus.

"And Jacob will play for us Riddle" says Carslile.

"Ok after the short AD break we will start the round. See you soon."

Thanks for reading leave some reviews and I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does and I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

General POV

The quiz continued.

"Hello and welcome back to the new quiz show Wizard or Vampire. We are now starting the math round Jacob Black against Hermione Granger" he paused for applause.

"First question for Hermione is 'How much does Bella love Edward' is it

A: The size of an ant. B: The size of a car or C: The size of a very large swimming pool?

"Um I think…………the size of a very large swimming pool about the size of a house" says Hermione.

"Yes correct very good. You would make a very good Death Eater my girl" Tom said.

"Not interested thanks" she replies.

"Ok you little know it all …………..um ok back to the questions the question for Jacob Black is 'How big is Harry's scar don't try peaking because he is covering it up" and he was.

"Is it A: The size of a normal pinky finger B: The size of a McDonalds French-fry D: The size of a grape.

"Um I think it is ……………………….um…………………the size of a McDonalds French-fry" he says.

"Um sorry but that is wrong the answer was A. The score now is WAA 1 and WCSYB 0 but don't give up hope we still have 9 more rounds to go and a bonus question" He pauses for cheers.

"The bonus question for Hermione is 'Is Jacob a full werewolf or a half werewolf?"

"He is a full werewolf because he looks unlike a wolf now but if he was half he would look different" Hermione answered.

"Yes correct now Jacobs question 'How many people sleep in a boys dormitory at Hogwarts'?

"Um five" he said.

"Yes correct the scores now are WAA 2 and WCSYB 1" Tom finished.

"The next subject will be" he pulled another subject out of a hat "The next subject will be History teams please choose your contestants. The question for the audience is 'what are Lord Voldemorts followers called"

Someone puts up their hand.

"Is it Burger eaters"

"No you moron its Death Eaters you win nothing. Ok teams who are your nominees"

"We nominated Albus Tom" said Arthur

"And we chose Carslile" said Charlie.

"Ok join us after the break and watch the History round. See you soon."

Write some reviews and I will update


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does and I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

General POV

The quiz continues……..

"Welcome back now we have the History round with Albus against Carslile.

We will give the audience another chance to win a prize the question is 'What

Is the rude name given to muggle borns in the wizarding world?"

Some poor sole puts up his hand.

"Is it mudbloods and aren't you one"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM MUGGLEBORN. AVADA KENDVRA."

The audience member falls dead on the floor.

"Sorry I lost control I need to take my mood pills. SOMEONE BRING ME

MY MOOD PILLS"

Albus stands up to speak.

"We will now do another question for the audience to pass the time it is 'Is

Esme a vegetarian vampire?" Albus says.

Someone puts up their hand.

"Yes she is or we would all be running away screaming"

"Yes lovely use of words you win……………a lipstick signed by Esme"

Tom comes back.

"I will hand them over to you Tom" says Albus.

"Yes thank-you. Sorry for that. The next break is in five minutes so we had

better hurry up. The first question for Albus is 'How old can vampires live up

too A:20 years B: Forever or C: 1000"

"The answer would be B Tom"

"Yes correct. The question for Carslile is 'How old is Albus'

"He is about no offence Albus 153 I think"

"Close enough correct well done the score now is WAA 3 and WCSYB.

Now the audience can have some time to ask the players some questions"

"I have a question Harry will you go out with me?"

"Thanks but I am going out with Ginny at the moment" Harry says.

"I have one Hermione how do you memorize all of that information"

"Oh read lots of times and it sticks in your brain like troll bogies" she replies

"Ron when will you ask Hermione out"

"Um …………..I don't know how to answer that" Ron replies blushing.

"Bella do you plan to become a vampire"

"Yes definitely" Bella says.

"You are what about me" says Charlie.

"Dad I won't eat you" Bella replies.

"Ok that is all the time we have join us again after the break when things

Will get interesting. Bye"

Thanks for reading leave some reviews and I will update soon.


End file.
